


I would end my days with you in a hail of bullets

by EarthquakeMG



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love, Magic, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Sacrifice, Sentimental, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: “Sei un bravo padre, Klaus.” Caroline lo stava ancora guardando quando pronunciò quelle parole, il suo sguardo si era addolcito ma si scostò comunque, facendo un paio di passi avanti prima di allontanarsi definitivamente, non prima di pronunciare le sue ultime parole. “Convincerò Alaric. Lascerò che salvi tua figlia ma sappi che, se dovessi trovare una soluzione, sarò io a fermarti. Anche a costo di strapparti il paletto dal cuore.”La bionda si volatilizzò, lasciando nelle orecchie dell’ibrido il rumore dei suoi tacchi ed il suono di quelle parole che apparvero come la più bella delle minacce che avesse mai sentito pronunciare, egli sorrise e scosse il capo, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco e preoccupato, respirando per un attimo quell’aria fresca che soltanto una come Caroline poteva portare nella sua vita, venendo catapultato in un passato che non aveva mai smesso di ricordare e che per anni aveva sperato potesse ripetersi, in un altro tempo, ma con un finale che fosse almeno lieto; capì che non sarebbe mai successo.





	I would end my days with you in a hail of bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Avrei preferito rimandare la visione dell'ultima stagione di The Originals all'infinito, purtroppo ho dovuto chiudere il cerchio e ne sono uscita con il cuore spezzato, soddisfatta ma davvero a pezzi.  
> Questo è un "what if", un "cosa sarebbe successo se" tutto non fosse andato come hanno deciso che andasse, se qualcuno si fosse messo in mezzo al momento giusto, stravolgendo la situazione e cambiando tutto. E' un mio modo per esorcizzare la sofferenza, per dimenticare e sperare in un lieto fine che non avremo mai.  
> E' la prima volta che scrivo su questi due personaggi, fatta eccezione per il roleplaying, quindi spero di essere stata il più fedele possibile. Chiedo venia per un po' di non-sense qua e là.  
> Spero vi piaccia!

Ci fu un tempo in cui Klaus aveva riso a squarciagola di fronte alla morte, beffeggiandola, convinto che niente potesse scalfire la sua corazza temprata da secoli e secoli di sofferenza, dalle fiamme della maledizione del lupo mannaro, dalle angherie di un padre che non l’aveva mai amato, guardandolo con occhi di chi disprezza un abominio che sa di non aver creato. Ci fu un tempo in cui Klaus avrebbe strappato il cuore a chiunque lo volesse morto, quel tempo però si era ormai esaurito. L’essere che bramava la sua morte, che la necessitava, era proprio lui stesso e l’unico motivo per cui sarebbe dovuto morire, per cui l’avrebbe accettato senza rimpianti, era l’amore. L’amore per una figlia che non aveva chiesto, per un pargolo che aveva amato più di ogni altra cosa, per una piccola donna che aveva perso la madre e rischiava di perdere perfino la sua stessa vita, una giovane marchiata dalla maledizione dei Mikaelson, un ibrido che per colpa del fardello che portava la sua famiglia sarebbe rimasto orfano prima del tempo ma che, almeno, sarebbe rimasto in vita e lo avrebbe fatto grazie al suo sacrificio.  
L’Originale aveva deciso da sé, rimuginando per ore intere, in agonia, prima di prendere la decisione finale ed aveva scelto di sacrificare la sua stessa vita, quella vita per la quale aveva lottato per secoli, al fine di salvare l’unica parte buona che il suo essere distorto aveva generato. Hayley era morta per salvare Hope e per uno strano scherzo del destino anche lui avrebbe fatto la sua stessa fine, quei due esseri così simili ma anche così diversi, che si erano fatti la guerra per anni, ringhiandosi contro ripetute volte, avrebbero compiuto lo stesso gesto al solo scopo di salvare il frutto del loro amore mancato; eppure la loro bambina, perseguitata sin dalla nascita, sembrava proprio il frutto di un amore profondo e bellissimo, un amore che loro mai avevano provato l’uno nei confronti dell’altro ma che avevano bramato fin dalla nascita.

“Potremmo trovare una soluzione, aspettare ancora un po’.”  
Caroline lo stava guardando con quegli occhi liquidi, profondi e limpidi che lui aveva sognato spesse volte, la preoccupazione dipinta sul volto ed il labbro inferiore martoriato dai denti bianchissimi. Non era convinta, non voleva che le cose andassero così per lui, e l’ibrido glielo leggeva nello sguardo.  
“Non ho più tempo, Caroline. Hope morirà stasera ed io non posso lasciare che vada in questo modo. Non posso lasciarla morire.”  
Le parole di Klaus erano serie e perentorie, i suoi occhi esprimevano quanto dolore provasse al solo pensiero di vedere la propria figlia morire ma anche quanto fosse sicuro di ciò che stava per fare, che avrebbe fatto proprio grazie all’aiuto delle due figlie della donna che aveva amato e che per sempre avrebbe portato nel cuore. L’ibrido aveva chiamato Caroline non solo perché erano le sue figlie, giovani della congrega Gemini, ad essere capaci di incanalare tutta quella magia oscura che Hope si portava dentro, ma perché lei avrebbe capito, perché il suo cuore puro ed il suo animo gentile avrebbero creduto in lui, vedendo del buono nella sua anima, quel buono che lei aveva sempre cercato di tirargli fuori ma che mai era riuscita a fare veramente.  
“Ed io non posso lasciar morire te.”  
Fu un sussurro così basso che Klaus credette di averlo immaginato, quelle parole fuoriuscirono dalle labbra di Caroline in un soffio, i suoi occhi si abbassarono sul pavimento per un solo attimo e poi tornarono a riflettersi nelle perle profonde dell’ibrido, mostrandogli quanto dolore stesse provando in quel momento, quanto - dopo tutto quel tempo passato lontani - detestasse sapere che non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto e non per un litigo, per una stupida decisione che entrambi avevano preso senza consultarsi, ma per quella che era la fine di un uomo che non era mai stato il cattivo della sua storia. Ed erano nascosti mille significati in quelle parole, Caroline aveva lasciato che altre venissero sussurrate dal vento ed esse fecero rabbrividire Klaus, parlando al suo posto, portandolo a chiudere gli occhi e a sospirare in silenzio, allungando una mano verso il volto della giovane vampira ma lasciandola ricadere prima che le loro pelli si sfiorassero.  
“Ho vissuto abbastanza a lungo. Forse anche troppo.”  
Si voltò, lasciandosi alle spalle il panorama che la vecchia casa Salvatore, ormai scuola per giovani esseri sovrannaturali, gli aveva mostrato più e più volte, poggiando la schiena alla balaustra e stringendo le dita contro di essa, quasi nel vano tentativo di scaricare una rabbia che era risalita impetuosa, investendolo da capo a piedi, portandolo a chiedersi perché proprio in quel momento, nel momento in cui sembrava potesse avere tutto, una stupida divinità al di sopra della sua lunga vita avesse deciso di rendere tutto più complicato, _insostenibile_ , portandolo a dover scegliere ancora, incapace però, per un’unica volta, di sacrificare qualcun altro al posto suo. Era arrivato il momento di prendersi le proprie responsabilità, di morire.  
“Sei un bravo padre, Klaus.” Caroline lo stava ancora guardando quando pronunciò quelle parole, il suo sguardo si era addolcito ma si scostò comunque, facendo un paio di passi avanti prima di allontanarsi definitivamente, non prima di pronunciare le sue ultime parole. “Convincerò Alaric. Lascerò che salvi tua figlia ma sappi che, se dovessi trovare una soluzione, sarò io a fermarti. Anche a costo di strapparti il paletto dal cuore.”  
La bionda si volatilizzò, lasciando nelle orecchie dell’ibrido il rumore dei suoi tacchi ed il suono di quelle parole che apparvero come la più bella delle minacce che avesse mai sentito pronunciare, egli sorrise e scosse il capo, passandosi una mano sul viso stanco e preoccupato, respirando per un attimo quell’aria fresca che soltanto una come Caroline poteva portare nella sua vita, venendo catapultato in un passato che non aveva mai smesso di ricordare e che per anni aveva sperato potesse ripetersi, in un altro tempo, ma con un finale che fosse almeno lieto; capì che non sarebbe mai successo.  
“Ah, Caroline!” Sussurrò tra sé e sé prima di allontanarsi a sua volta, andando alla ricerca del primo oggetto dei suoi pensieri: sua figlia.

_“Ho pensato fosse una buona idea portare qui Hope, credo si troverebbe molto bene in compagnia di altre persone come lei.”_   
_Hayley guardava Caroline con cipiglio preoccupato, tenendo per mano la piccola che aveva portato in grembo per nove mesi, e di rimando l’altra le sorrideva cordiale, addolcita, annuendo per poi abbassare lo sguardo verso quella giovanissima donna che le ricordava terribilmente qualcuno._   
_“Somigli molto al tuo papà, sai? Hai il suo stesso sguardo furbo.”_   
_Le sussurrò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e sfiorandole la punta del naso con le dita, Hope sorrise soddisfatta, lieta probabilmente di essere paragonata al proprio padre che tanto amava e rispettava, poi seguì le figlie della bionda, lasciando che le mostrassero le comodità di quella scuola e le insegnassero ad essere meno timida._   
_“Io e Klaus abbiamo preferito non diffondere il suo cognome, non adesso almeno. Sarà Hope Marshall.”_   
_La lupa le porse un plico di documenti, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore, lanciando uno sguardo malinconico alla giovane che avrebbe lasciato._   
_“Potrai venire a trovarla quando vorrai.” La rassicurò Caroline, seguendo il suo stesso sguardo. “Qui è al sicuro.”_   
_Hayley annuì, sorridendole, prima di congedarsi e dare un ultimo saluto alla propria bambina, conscia che stesse facendo la cosa giusta._   
_…_   
_\- Ricordo un uomo con una promessa, la promessa di mostrarmi le bellezze di New Orleans. Eppure quest’uomo, proprio oggi che la propria figlia entra a far parte della mia scuola, non si fa vivo, lasciando che sia la madre, da sola, a prendersene tutta la responsabilità e a farsi carico di ogni sofferenza. Sono sicura che Hope avrebbe voluto ci fossi anche tu, quando le ho detto che ti somiglia le si sono illuminati gli occhi di gioia. Avrebbe voluto vederti, Klaus…. Ed anche io. -_   
_Caroline ebbe il coraggio di inviare il messaggio vocale soltanto a notte fonda, ormai quasi vittima delle braccia di Morfeo, ma non seppe mai che esso venne immediatamente salvato dall’ibrido ed ascoltato a ripetizione, fino a che esso stesso non lo portò a riavvicinarsi a lei ancora una volta._

“Non mi avresti detto nulla, fratello?”  
Quando i suoi piedi si poggiarono sul suolo dell’ex salotto di casa Salvatore la voce del fratello arrivò dritta alle sue orecchie, fulminandolo sul posto, portandolo a voltarsi, fece spallucce quasi per habitué ed i suoi occhi si posarono su quelli del maggiore, seri come poche volte lo erano stati.  
“Non ho scelta, Elijah. Non avevo bisogno che ci fossi anche tu lì, pronto a fermarmi.”  
Era la verità, Elijah - da fratello maggiore e non solo - avrebbe provato a fermarlo, a salvargli la vita in qualunque modo, a qualsiasi costo, e Klaus non poteva permetterselo, non poteva permettersi che la vita di Hope si spegnesse, che lui venisse risparmiato per puro egoismo, per ricevere ancora una volta, dopo tanti secoli, l’amore sconfinato che il fratello provava per lui, non poteva e non voleva che tutti si sacrificassero nuovamente per lui; non voleva perdere l’unica certezza che aveva mai avuto nella sua vita, l’unico essere per cui aveva provato nient’altro che amore sconfinato, l’unico che meritava di vivere al suo posto.  
“Non puoi pretendere di morire senza prima chiedermi almeno un parere, Klaus.”  
“Un parere?” L’ibrido rise alle parole del fratello, una risata secca e per nulla divertita, poi scosse il capo, interrompendo ogni suo pensiero o parola. “Pensi davvero che avrei creduto di poter contrattare con te della mia morte, Elijah? So benissimo che avresti rifiutato, costringendomi a cercare un altro modo per salvare Hope. Ma non c’è! Solo io posso salvare mia figlia ed è proprio quello che ho intenzione di fare.”  
Era deciso come non lo era mai stato, irremovibile, e nessuno gli avrebbe mai fatto cambiare idea. Amava sua figlia e non aveva mai avuto il modo di dimostrarglielo davvero, costretto a starle lontano sin dalla sua nascita, ed era conscio che quella - anche se significava abbandonarla - era l’unica maniera per mostrarle che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lei, perfino morire. E sarebbe morto quella notte, alla luce della luna piena, soltanto per lei.  
Elijah non lo avrebbe mai accettato, il fratello glielo leggeva negli occhi, e la sua postura più rigida del solito, quella vena che pulsava all’altezza del suo sopracciglio sinistro e le labbra ferme in una linea retta non promettevano nulla di buono. Tra tutti i suoi fratelli era Elijah l’unico capace di fermarlo, l’unico con il potere di spezzargli il collo, chiuderlo in una delle prigioni più isolate sul pianeta terra, infilargli un paletto nel petto e lasciarlo dormire fino a quando non avrebbe trovato una soluzione per poterlo liberare dal suo fardello senza ucciderlo, per nessuna ragione al mondo; suo fratello, il suo _stupido_ fratello si sarebbe perfino sacrificato per lui, se solo ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
“Non morirai stanotte, Klaus. Non te lo permetterò.”  
Per l’ennesima volta l’ibrido Originale rimase da solo, un altro essere sovrannaturale si volatilizzò davanti a lui, incapace di accettare la sua decisione, e sul suo volto si formò una smorfia infastidita, urtata, indispettita, poiché nessuno sembrava credere che volesse davvero sacrificarsi per lei.  
Com’era possibile che dopo secoli in cui ogni creatura sulla terra aveva bramato di avere la sua testa conficcata su un ceppo di quercia bianca, proprio quando ce n’era bisogno nessuno volesse far altro che tenerlo in vita?  
La sua esistenza era proprio una beffa, a lui e a quella famiglia di cui portava il cognome.

Mancavano meno di ventiquattro ore alla trasformazione di Hope, ella sarebbe diventata presto un lupo mannaro, avrebbe sofferto talmente tanto che la sua stessa magia, quella che aveva rinchiuso dentro sé pur di salvare la sua stessa famiglia, l’avrebbe distrutta e Klaus non riusciva a far altro che pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto, al momento in cui quella magia sarebbe uscita fuori da lei, lasciandola indifesa e dolorante. Non riusciva a non pensare a quello che lui ed Hayley avevano provato quando il lupo che era in loro si era mostrato e fu proprio in quell’occasione, in quel preciso momento, seduto su una casuale poltrona nella sala comune della scuola dei Salvatore, che capì che quella lupacchiotta della Marshall gli mancava da morire. Aveva bisogno di lei, del suo sguardo fiero, delle sue ramanzine, della sua sicurezza ed aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che ce l’avrebbe fatta, che insieme avrebbero salvato la loro unica bambina ma Hayley non era più lì e Klaus si sentiva solo ed indifeso come mai era stato in vita sua; nessuno gli aveva insegnato a fare il padre, non ne aveva mai avuto uno vero di padre, ed il terrore di sbagliare ancora una volta con la sua unica figlia lo distruggeva.  
“Alaric è d’accordo, a patto che assista anche lui all’incantesimo.”  
Caroline si avvicinò con passo felpato, apparendo di fronte a lui in un battito di ciglia, lo sguardo era quello preoccupato della mattina ma un velo di rassegnazione la rendeva più triste di quanto non fosse mai stata - o di quanto lui non ricordasse - e proferite quelle parole rimase in silenzio, umettandosi le labbra, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il camino acceso che non portava calore a nessuno dei loro corpi.  
“Grazie, Caroline.” Furono le parole che pronunciò l’ibrido prima di alzarsi, sovrastandola con la sua altezza, ritrovandosi fin troppo vicino a lei, avvertendo perfettamente come il suo respiro si bloccò, portando il suo torace ad immobilizzarsi. “Eppure non ti ricordavo così silenziosa, sai?”  
L’accenno di un sorriso si formò sul volto del Mikaelson e per un attimo l’atmosfera si alleggerì, egli allungò una mano e le scostò una ciocca bionda dal viso, portandola dietro al suo orecchio, inclinò il capo ed inspirò profondamente, inalando quel dolcissimo profumo che gli era rimasto impresso quando la donna era ancora una giovanissima e bellissima umana. Le dita scivolarono lungo il suo volto, tracciando le linee della guancia destra, e ricaddero sul fianco dell’ibrido, Caroline lo fulminò con lo sguardo e le sue labbra presero la forma di un broncio indispettito.  
“Non imparerai mai quando non è il momento di scherzare, non è vero?” Domandò piccata, non riuscendo però a scostarsi dal suo tocco. “Come posso sommergerti di parole quando so che oggi potrebbe essere l’ultimo giorno che passerai sulla terra? Come posso anche solo pensare a parlare quando ciò che occupa la mia mente sei solo ed unicamente tu? La tua possibile dipartita? La tua perdita? Come posso parlare quando so di non essere capace di lasciarti andare?” Il tono della sua voce si alzò ad ogni parola, gli occhi le si sgranarono e le ultime le pronunciò con un sospiro, ormai senza fiato. “Non ce la faccio.” Concluse, mordendosi il labbro inferiore fino a ferirsi.  
“Eppure lo hai appena fatto.”  
Klaus si piegò leggermente in avanti, stava sorridendo, e la sua fronte si poggiò su quella dell’altra, portandola a socchiudere gli occhi proprio come fece egli stesso, lasciando che il silenzio li avvolgesse per un solo attimo. Lì, al fianco di Caroline, con il suo corpo vicino al proprio e la sua anima che parlava più di quanto potessero fare le sue labbra, si sentiva leggero. Lì, in quell’istante, sentiva ogni preoccupazione fluire via, era come in una _Chambre de Chasse_ il cui unico scopo era renderlo felice, portandolo a dimenticare le cicatrici che portava sul corpo e l’ostacolo più grande che non riusciva a superare: _la morte_. Dal suo lato Caroline avvertiva il proprio corpo andare a fuoco, nonostante fossero passati anni dall’ultima volta che era stata così vicina all’ibrido era come se i loro corpi non si fossero mai separati veramente, sentiva perfettamente come le sue dita fossero leggere e delicate sulla sua pelle, provava gli stessi brividi che aveva provato la prima volta che lui l’aveva sfiorata intenzionalmente, dentro di lei vi era lo stesso tumulto che l’aveva resa schiava di quell’uomo come mai lo era stata di nessun’altro. E stava così bene insieme a lui, in quel momento, che non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
“Che stupido!” Pronunciò a voce bassa, un piccolo sorriso a deformarle le labbra.  
“Io sarei lo stupido?” Klaus inarcò le sopracciglia, alzando gli occhi e lanciandole uno sguardo di sbieco, le labbra ancora curvate all’insù, con la tipica espressione di un giovane ragazzino privo di alcuna responsabilità proprio com’era lui ogni volta che le si trovava di fianco. “Tu hai appena detto di non poter parlare proprio _parlando_.”  
Caroline schiuse le labbra, pronta a difendersi, lo sguardo corrucciato e la mano destra pronta a colpirlo sulla spalla ma il rumore di una porta spalancata li fece sobbalzare, portandoli ad allontanarsi velocemente, gli occhi sgranati e proiettati verso la direzione che aveva destato la loro attenzione.  
“Hope.”  
Furono le uniche parole che Elijah pronunciò prima che il fratello si allontanasse velocemente, seguendolo, lanciando un’ultimo sguardo ad una Caroline affranta e distrutta, ora davvero terrorizzata dall’idea che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo sguardo che lei e l’ibrido che le aveva catturato il cuore tempo addietro si sarebbero scambiati. Non era nemmeno riuscita a dirgli quanto ci tenesse, come non avesse mai smesso di pensare a lui per un solo attimo.  
L’avrebbe mai più rivisto? Oppure sarebbe stata costretta a piangere su un cumulo di polvere bianca? L’avrebbe ricordato con un sorriso oppure avrebbe rimpianto per sempre le parole che non era riuscita a pronunciare, nonostante avesse la parlantina più spigliata di Mystic Falls?  
Eppure sapeva che non poteva finire in quel modo, lei e Klaus non potevano separarsi ancora una volta.  
Lei non lo avrebbe permesso. Mai.

_“Hope è sparita.”_   
_Tre semplici parole, la figura di Klaus che si materializzò davanti a Caroline e la preoccupazione disegnata nei suoi occhi da mezzo lupo. La bionda stava sistemando delle piante in giardino, le grandi forbici che aveva tra le mani vennero poggiate su un piccolo tavolino in pietra, si voltò lentamente verso di lui ed arcuò le sopracciglia, confusa, cercando di ricordare dove potesse essere quella piccola donna._   
_“Non è possibile. E’ andata via ieri, dovrebbe già essere a casa della madre.”_   
_L’ibrido scosse il capo e i suoi pugni si strinsero, iniziò a camminare avanti ed indietro, nervoso, mentre affinava i sensi e cercava di captare qualsiasi rumore fosse fuori dalla norma, qualsiasi voce sospetta, qualsiasi frase che contenesse il nome della propria figlia ancora troppo piccola per sparire in quella maniera. Era abituato alle tragedie, alle fughe d’amore di Rebekah ed a Kol che spariva e tornava perfino dopo anni, ma Hope era troppo piccola, era sua figlia, e non poteva essersi volatilizzata senza un valido motivo._   
_“Ehi, Klaus…” La bionda fece un passo avanti, allungando il braccio destro e posandogli una mano sulla spalla, fermandolo. “Sono sicura che sarà tutto okay.”_   
_“Come puoi saperlo?” Le parole del mezzo lupo la colsero di sorpresa, fredde e rabbiose, ma lei non si arrese, accennando un mezzo sorriso._   
_“Perché conosco le sue capacità e so che non si caccerebbe mai nei guai. Inoltre possiamo tracciare la sua posizione oggi stesso.”_   
_Klaus sospirò, rendendosi conto di aver scelto proprio la persona giusta a cui chiedere aiuto._   
_…_   
_L’Originale avrebbe ucciso Rebekah, ne era certo, poiché era stata proprio lei a rapire la sua giovane figlia, portandola probabilmente a divertirsi al Luna Park, facendole godere una giornata normale, da umana, ma senza prendersi la briga di avvisare nessuno. Egli mandò un messaggio ad Hayley, tranquillizzandola all’istante, per poi avvicinarsi a Caroline che stava pulendosi le mani dal sangue che avevano poco prima utilizzato._   
_“Non sapevo avessi imparato.” Le disse, osservandole le dita macchiate._   
_“In realtà la magia è già qui, io sono soltanto un tramite. E’ utile quando hai troppi ragazzini da gestire.”_   
_Il suo sorriso era tornato quello di sempre e Klaus, ora meno rabbioso, lo apprezzò, sorridendo a sua volta per poi fare spallucce._   
_“Ti ringrazio, Caroline. Avrei potuto chiedere a Freya ma sembra che io sia l’unico qui a tenere d’occhio mio figlia, anche da lontano.”_   
_La vampira scosse il capo, poggiandosi allo schienale di una sedia con le spalle, inclinando appena il capo verso destra._   
_“E’ compito dei padri prendersi cura delle loro figlie e tu sei un bravo padre, Klaus.”_   
_“Avrebbe vissuto meglio se avesse avuto un padre con una reputazione migliore, un padre diverso da me. Un padre… vero.”_   
_Lo sguardo di Klaus si abbassò, egli si morse la guancia destra, assottigliando gli occhi, avvertendo la rabbia ed il risentimento verso se stesso salire prepotente, impadronendosi della sua persona e facendo riaffiorare colpe che aveva cacciato dentro di sé a suon di omicidi. Gli ci era voluta una vita per convincersi di essere il migliore, di non aver nulla di cui pentirsi, nulla di cui vergognarsi, eppure da quando era nata Hope era crollata ogni sua certezza; non credeva più di essere l’Originale, egli era soltanto un uomo incapace di proteggere la sua unica ragione di vita: sua figlia._   
_“Tu lo sei, Klaus! Non hai idea di come lei mi parli di te! Le si illuminano gli occhi, è davvero bellissima e ti somiglia molto.”_   
_Ancora una volta la mano di Caroline gli sfiorò la spalla e stavolta l’ibrido non se la fece sfuggire, posando la propria sulla sua e guardandola negli occhi, sorridendole._   
_“Non sei cambiata affatto.”_   
_“Oh, invece sì.” Rispose lei con quello che era quasi un rimpianto, più che un passo avanti._   
_“Per me rimarrai sempre la stessa bella donna che ha rifiutato le mie avance più e più volte. L’unica.”_   
_La bionda sorrise, un po’ piccata ma anche divertita, per poi posargli un bacio sulla guancia._   
_“E rimarrò sempre l’unica.”_

Le sorelle Saltzman stavano pronunciando parole a Klaus non comprensibili, avevano gli occhi chiusi, erano di spalle l’una dall’altra ed avevano le braccia rivolte verso l’alto, Alaric le stava osservando con apprensione ed una massa azzurra e luminescente stava fluttuando a pochi passi da lui. L’ibrido aveva lasciato Hope a correre lungo il bosco, oramai libera e lieta, ed aveva raggiunto i salvatori della sua bambina, pronto a sacrificarsi per lei, ad accettare quell’energia negativa che l’avrebbe portato ad uccidersi, che avrebbe posto fine alla lunga vita del carnefice più agguerrito di tutti i tempi; ormai era pronto, niente gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
Entrò nel cerchio bianco disegnato sulla sabbia e prese un respiro profondo, aprì le braccia e chiuse gli occhi, pronto a mantenere la sua promessa ma l’unica cosa che sentì fu un urlo che non gli apparteneva, una voce femminile dal tono troppo familiare, poi quella di Alaric si sovrappose a quel suono e Klaus aprì gli occhi, sgranandoli poco dopo, allungando le braccia e ritrovando tra di esse la donna che più aveva amato nella sua vita: Caroline.  
Un urlo lasciò le sue labbra, la gola si asciugò e le mani si strinsero attorno a quel corpo che tremava senza controllo, incapace di fermarsi. Non poteva credere che Caroline si fosse sacrificata al suo posto, era certo che fosse soltanto un incubo, uno stupido scherzo di quella magia subdola che voleva farlo impazzire, non poteva aver appena visto la donna che aveva sempre amato venire investita da una forza così malvagia da poter uccidere anche la giovane strega più forte degli ultimi tempi. E Caroline non era una strega, lei non era Hope né era un Originale, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.  
“Caroline!” Urlò, cadendo in ginocchio sulla sabbia sporca, la giovane vampira tra le braccia e le unghie della mano sinistra affondate all’interno del palmo fino a farlo sanguinare.  
“Sapevo che sarebbe successo, maledetto di un Mikaelson!” Alaric urlò quelle parole, assordandolo, mentre le figlie della donna osservavano la scena allibite, terrorizzate, incerte di aver fatto la cosa giusta, impaurite dall’idea di aver condannato la loro madre ad una morte certa. “Sei un flagello!”  
Klaus abbassò lo sguardo su Caroline, certo che quell’uomo avesse ragione, che la sua sola esistenza portasse sventura e che il suo essere piombato nella vita della bionda ancora una volta aveva portato nuovi drammi, nuove sofferenze e molto dolore. Era colpa sua e questa volta non poteva sfuggirne.  
“Perché lo hai fatto? Dovevo essere io! Dovevo essere io!”  
Gli occhi della vampira si aprirono, improvvisamente tutto si fece silenzioso, l’ibrido non sentì il pianto delle ragazzine, le parole d’odio che Alaric gli rivolgeva, lo scoppiettio del fuoco, l’assordante suono di quella magia che stava possedendo Caroline attimo dopo attimo, egli sentì soltanto la sua voce.  
“Non potevo lasciarti andare ancora una volta.” Un piccolo sorriso si formò sulle labbra della donna, la sua mano destra si allungò e si posò sul viso di Klaus, accarezzandolo con dolcezza. “Adesso potremmo affrontarlo insieme, trovare una soluzione. Abbiamo guadagnato tempo.”

_“Abbiamo finalmente il piacere di avere con noi il grande Klaus Mikaelson! Molti iniziavano a chiedersi se Hope ce l’avesse davvero un padre.”_  
 _Caroline lo stava osservando piccata da qualche minuto mentre lui se la rideva bellamente, lo sguardo vispo e gli angoli delle labbra curvati all’insù._  
 _Era la prima volta che metteva piede a Mystic Falls da tanto tempo, la prima volta che visitava la nuova scuola gestita da Caroline ed Alaric, e l’unico motivo per il quale era lì era proprio per il bene della propria figlia. Hope era diventata una studentessa di quella scuola, il suo temperamento somigliava sempre più a quello del padre e lui - eccessivamente apprensivo com’era stato con Rebekah - non poteva permettersi di rimanere all’oscuro._  
 _“La mia fama mi precede, non ho bisogno di mostrarmi così spesso.” Le rispose a tono, facendo un passo avanti._  
 _La bionda scosse il capo, sistemandosi dietro la scrivania e sedendosi, tirando fuori da uno dei cassetti quello che era un fascicolo su cui era scritto a caratteri leggiadri ed eleganti “Hope Marshall”. L’ibrido storse il naso a quel cognome ma una parte di sé ne fu addirittura sollevata, sapeva che quello fosse l’unico modo per proteggere sua figlia ed avrebbe accettato ogni cosa pur di tenerla al sicuro._  
 _“Hope è davvero un’ottima studentessa. E’ nata per vivere contornata dalla magia ma è… Come dire? Ribelle.”_  
 _Klaus si avvicinò ancor di più alla scrivania, sorpassandola ed avvicinandosi alla sedia sulla quale era seduta la sua vecchia fiamma, poggiandocisi con un fianco mentre si piegava in avanti, sbirciando quel fascicolo che Caroline invano stava cercando di tenergli nascosto. Chissà poi perché._  
 _“Non potevi aspettarti altro, conoscendo i suoi genitori.”_  
 _“Hayley si sta impegnando molto, sai? E’ davvero una mamma attenta.”_  
 _Il biondo cenere fece spallucce, voltando le spalle al fascicolo e poggiando la schiena sulla scrivania, rivolgendo completamente l’attenzione alla donna che aveva davanti. La osservò per qualche attimo in silenzio, estasiato da quella bellezza che non si spegneva mai, poi si umettò le labbra e parlò ancora._  
 _“Sono certo di aver fatto la scelta giusta, lasciando a lei il compito di occuparsi di Hope.” Si fece serio per qualche istante, serrando i pugni. “E di aver scelto la scuola giusta a cui affidarla. E’ in compagnia di due delle donne di cui mi fido di più al mondo.”_  
 _Caroline sorrise, quasi in imbarazzo, e gli rivolse uno sguardo addolcito per poi chiudere il fascicolo e posare un gomito su di esso._  
 _“Perché sei qui, Klaus?”_  
 _“Perché volevo sapere come andassero le cose qui, con Hope.” Rispose velocemente, tenendo lo sguardo su di lei per poi distoglierlo. “E perché volevo vederti.”_  
 _La bionda sobbalzò quasi, sbattendo le palpebre e chiedendosi se davvero stesse vedendo in lui quell’uomo che l’aveva corteggiata per tantissimo tempo, senza mai arrendersi, dedicandole le più piccole ma anche le più grandi attenzioni che un uomo le avesse mai rivolto. Portandola ad innamorarsi perdutamente di lui, ad odiarlo allo stesso tempo ma anche a non riuscire a fare a meno di lui, nonostante la distanza e la voglia di seppellirlo vivo._  
 _“Sei soddisfatto di ciò che vedi?” Domandò, quasi con ironia._  
 _Klaus si piegò in avanti, le labbra schiuse in quel ghigno che lo rendeva più attraente che mai, e fece un unico cenno con il capo._  
_“Assolutamente.”_  
 _Le loro labbra si sfiorarono per un solo attimo, più veloci di un battito di ciglia, e Caroline si ritrovò da sola con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata._

Il flashback di quello che era stato l’inizio di un qualcosa, del momento in cui Klaus aveva dato nuovamente il vita a quell’orbitarsi attorno che non aveva mai portato a nulla di buono, lo attraversò completamente, catapultandolo in un passato più semplice e leggero, un passato in cui era certo di poter riavere Caroline e di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per poterla corteggiare, giocando con lei, lasciandola senza parole e facendosi detestare fino a vederla correre tra le sue braccia com’era già successo in passato.  
Si pentì amaramente di ciò che aveva fatto, mai c’avrebbe provato se avesse saputo che quel suo stupido gesto avrebbe portato a tutto quello.  
Scosse il capo vigorosamente, il volto deformato dal dolore e dalla rabbia, la sua mano coprì quella della donna e la strinse con forza. Si alzò da quel luogo isolato e prese Caroline tra le braccia, ignorando sia Alaric che le sue figlie, inoltrandosi nel bosco come ipnotizzato, la bionda stretta a sé e lo sguardo rivolto verso l’oscurità. Avvertiva perfettamente la magia circondarli, sentiva il freddo gelido avvolgergli la mano che stringeva ancora quella di Caroline, avvertiva il battito del suo cuore che accelerava ad ogni attimo, sentiva la paura che lo attanagliava, rischiando di impossessarsi di lui e di fargli perdere la testa. Stava cercando di mantenere il controllo, ripetendosi più e più volte che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che la donna che aveva amato non si era appena immolata al suo posto, che non aveva lasciato che lei facesse una stupidaggine, che non l’avrebbe vista morire tra le proprie braccia.  
“Non avresti dovuto, sciocca!”  
La rabbia traboccava da ogni suo poro, gli occhi erano ormai in fiamme e le labbra erano serrate, si muoveva così velocemente che il vento freddo rischiava di scalfirgli il volto perfetto. Era arrabbiato con se stesso per aver abbassato la guardia, con Alaric per non aver tenuto lontana Caroline, con Elijah per non averlo aiutato e con la bionda stessa per aver tenuto a lui più di quanto avesse dovuto; perché non era rimasta in disparte?  
Era così concentrato sulle proprie domande e sulla sua rabbia che in un primo momento non sentì le parole di Caroline, il suo disperato tentativo di rivolgergli la parola, di attirare la sua attenzione, di far sì che si fermasse, il suo chiamarlo incessantemente, e soltanto quando la donna aumentò la stretta sul suo viso, chiudendo gli occhi e concentrandosi eccessivamente, sprigionando una coltre di fumo blu che lo immobilizzò, le rivolse la propria attenzione. Ora più preoccupato che mai, con la magia che gli attraversava il corpo, una magia che era stata sprigionata da una vampira e non da una normale strega, Klaus aveva davvero paura.  
“Caroline.”  
La bionda sorrise, ancora una volta come se quella fosse la situazione meno drammatica che avessero mai affrontato, ed annuì.  
“Mettimi giù.”  
Klaus la ascoltò, quasi ammaliato dalle sue parole e dal suo sguardo sicuro, abbassandosi verso un albero e poggiandola contro il tronco, rimanendo piegato sulle ginocchia, una mano ferma sulla gamba di lei, incapace di lasciarla andare completamente. La stava osservando con apprensione, timoroso che ella potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, che potesse sparire, che potesse essere ricoperta da quelle venature nero bluastre che le attraversavano le braccia ed il collo, rendendola spaventosamente malata. La giovane tossì, portandosi una mano alle labbra e notando come da esse fosse uscito un liquido molto simile al sangue ma dal colore del petrolio, nascondendola a sé e all’uomo che aveva davanti, chiuse gli occhi per qualche minuto e prese un respiro profondo, nel vano tentativo di placare quel dolore e quella rabbia che iniziavano a crescere dentro di lei; nessun dolore sarebbe mai stato paragonabile a quello che provò nel momento in cui la magia entrò dentro di lei e, sicuramente, ne avrebbe sopportato tutte le conseguenze.  
“Va tutto bene, Klaus.” Sussurrò, posando la propria mano su quella di lui, specchiandosi nei suoi occhi preoccupati. “Hope è salva, tu sei qui ed io starò bene. E’ tutto come dovrebbe essere.” La sicurezza che le sue parole espressero spaventò l’ibrido a tal punto che ricadde nuovamente sulle ginocchia, portandosi le mani sul volto, coprendolo mentre si malediceva e delle lacrime salate scendevano dai suoi occhi chiari, macchiandogli il volto.  
“Potresti morire...” Sussurrò più a se stesso che a lei. “Potresti non farcela... Potrei perderti ancora una volta. “ Continuò, la voce bassissima e roca.  
Le mani della giovane si posarono sulle sue, lasciandole scivolare via dal volto ed un sorriso smagliante lo colpì in pieno, abbagliandolo.  
“Non mi perderai, Klaus. Ti conosco e so che attraverserai qualsiasi intemperie pur di trovare la cura alla mia malattia, so che non ti arrenderai e troverai una soluzione. Mi salverai, Klaus Mikaelson.”  
Caroline era così sicura di ciò che diceva, i suoi occhi erano così limpidi e lucenti, le sue labbra erano così ferme, che Klaus non poté far altro che crederle. Egli venne invaso da un calore che non provava da tempo, esso si sprigionò dal suo torace ed invase tutto il suo corpo, portando la pace alle sue membra stanche e provate, le sue dita si intrecciarono a quelle della donna e con uno slancio dettato dai sentimenti che non si erano mai spenti si sporse verso di lei, posando le proprie labbra sulle sue, baciandole con un trasporto ed un affetto tale che riuscì a trasmetterle tutto ciò che provava in quel momento, che aveva provato per lei in passato e che, sicuramente, avrebbe provato da quei giorni a venire. Le era grato per aver accettato di aiutare Hope, per averla salvata, per essersi sacrificata al suo posto, per aver messo proprio lui al centro del suo mondo, sacrificando il proprio senza pensarci neanche per un istante, e la amava a tal punto che avrebbe voluto rubarle quella magia, trasferirla nel proprio corpo e morire all’istante pur di non farla più soffrire ma non poteva farlo, era stato anticipato e non poteva che farsi forza, convincersi, essere certo che gli sarebbe bastato girare il mondo, setacciarlo in lungo e in largo, per trovare una soluzione, per salvarla come lei aveva fatto proprio con la sua giovane figlia e con lui, più e più volte.  
Caroline l’aveva salvato in passato, quando ancora era giovane ed umana, e l’aveva salvato proprio pochi minuti prima, quando aveva scelto di amarlo.  
“Ti salverò.”  
Le sussurrò sulle labbra, certo che finalmente entrambi avrebbero avuto il loro lieto fine.

_“Due volte in una sola settimana, Klaus. Mi sorprendi!” Caroline lo stava volutamente prendendo in giro, mentre girovagava per il proprio ufficio alla ricerca di un documento che le avrebbe salvato la vita anche per quel giorno, e gli aveva dedicato una sola occhiata per non distrarsi troppo. “Hope non è qui, però. E’ andata per qualche giorno nel bayou, sotto consiglio di uno dei suoi professori.”_   
_L’ibrido annuì mentre camminava a passo lento lungo quella stanza che imparava a conoscere sempre meglio, sfiorando con le punte delle dita le copertine di quella miriade di libri di magia e di informazioni che erano meticolosamente sistemati su ogni mensola. Tutto era sistemato con un’ossessività ed una precisione tipici soltanto della bionda e Klaus sorrise tra sé e sé, poiché si era innamorato di lei per la sua fanciullezza eppure mai avrebbe detto che fosse una tale maniaca del controllo…. Purtroppo per lui, forse, i sentimenti che provava per lei andavano oltre ogni cosa._   
_“Non sono qui per Hope.”_   
_Caroline si fermò all’istante, una penna incastrata tra i denti e la mano all’interno di uno dei cassetti della sua scrivania, e si ricompose. La penna ricadde sulla scrivania ed il cassetto venne richiuso, ella inclinò il capo e lo osservò per qualche secondo, curiosa, prima di parlare ancora._   
_“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi? Vuoi che chiami Alaric? E’ successo qualcosa di grave?”_   
_L’ansia stava iniziando ad impossessarsi di lei, lo sguardo si fece preoccupato e la mano destra si avvicinò al telefono cellulare con il quale avrebbe chiamato il padre delle sue figlie, alla ricerca del maggiore aiuto possibile. Venne fermata all’istante, in un attimo Klaus le si parò davanti, la mano poggiata sulla sua, a bloccare qualsiasi movimento, ed il viso così vicino che i loro respiri si mischiarono; la bionda perse il suo e l’ibrido sorrise._   
_“Va tutto benissimo.” Le disse in un sussurro, piegando il capo verso destra. “Avevo soltanto bisogno di vederti.”_   
_“Klaus.”_   
_Quello era un rimprovero bello e buono, il mezzo lupo lo sapeva, ma in quel momento non importava._   
_“Sai che non ti lascerò andare finché non avrò un tuo sì?”_   
_Il tono di voce si fece bassissimo e l’atmosfera cambiò repentinamente, l’aria si fece calda e profumata, il respiro iniziò ad affannarsi ed i loro nasi si sfiorarono ripetutamente mentre l’ibrido le girava intorno come un predatore, parlando sulle sue labbra e sfiorandole con le dita la pelle che veniva scossa da brividi ad ogni contatto. Caroline era una donna forte e determinata ma, sin da quando era solo un’umana, Klaus l’aveva resa debole._   
_“Dovrai aspettare a lungo, allora.” Disse con convinzione, puntando il proprio sguardo sul suo._   
_“Tutto il tempo che sarà necessario.”_   
_Un altro bacio leggero come l’aria si posò sulle labbra della bionda, riscaldandola da capo a piedi, segnando l’inizio di una storia che non avrebbe mai avuto fine._


End file.
